Mirai Kageyama
Mirai Kageyama is a selectable character in Seduced in the Sleepless City. Background When Mirai was very young, his mother had passed away though he was informed that he was very loved by her. His father, who is a lawyer, however, was too busy to spend time around him and so Mirai grow up with a rather lonely childhood. He would often spend time with the children at an orphanage to ease his loneliness. His father figure is replaced by the director of the orphanage and the two have had a strong bond since. Mirai had always enjoyed pranks, and when he was at his father's workplace, he'd play all sorts of pranks which generated the reactions he wanted to see. But he admitted that it had done these pranks to try and get some attention from his father. To further ease his own loneliness, he learned ways to help people and so he became knowledgeable in many aspects. Appearance Mirai has slightly wavy, neck-length light blond hair with long bangs, and brown eyes. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' He wears a salmon colored jacket over a white shirt, along with a necklace with a cross and gold circle. *'Formal Attire:' He wears an unbuttoned suit over a checkered pattern sweater along with a red tie. More coming soon... Personality A charismatic college kid who loves to be active in life. He is childish and mischievous around people and loves to have fun. Although he acts very kid-like, he will get mad if he is treated as a kid and not as an adult. Despite the fact he'd be rather be treated as an adult, he doesn't like it when people act formal around him. He enjoys helping people around him and they tend to open up to him very quickly. Even with all these traits, he also has a mature side and seductive persona around you. But when something dangerous happens to you or his close friends, he would change into someone who is more protective so he won't see his friends tortured. Mirai is not used loving affection, and so he is often taken by surprise if one is to show such affection. He also does not handle surprises very well and can often be stunned in that sense. He is also very skilled in convincing and acting, as it is required for him to con corrupt business leaders. Mirai is intelligent and extremely kind, he has great empathy and would go to great lengths to help anyone. He is neat, a trait that surprises his friend, as you had put it Mirai takes care of the things he is given. He does have a tendency to avoid serious questions when he does not want to answer them. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... Epilogue Coming soon... Sequel Coming soon... Proposal Sequel Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City Category:Mirai Kageyama Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Born in March Category:Aries Sign Category:Con Artist Category:Multilingual Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type AB